I Got You
by csiAngel
Summary: CG. When you need a place to run to, for better, for worse, I got you...


Title: I Got You  
Author: csiAngel  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lie to me. Lyrics used are from 'I Got You' by Leona Lewis. Don't own that either.  
Summary: When you need a place to run to, for better, for worse, I got you…  
Spoilers: non specific  
A/N: Inspired by the lyrics I have used within. The whole song doesn't really fit them, but the chorus inspired this. It's angst. Be warned! Many thanks to ltmteamawesome on twitter for the encouragement :)

_Go ahead and say goodbye…_

She didn't have to do it. He knew full well how much trouble he could get himself into. She didn't have to tell him; didn't have to "smother" him. But it was the way it worked with them. It was the way it worked with her: She cared.

She couldn't just let him put himself in danger without voicing her concern. And it was always expressed as concern - because fear would raise too many questions. And they didn't talk about those questions.

Her concern was always dismissed. A wave of his hand; a shake of his head; the tone of his voice. But she liked to think that he appreciated it.

She did wonder, occasionally, if it would give him pause if she didn't point out how completely idiotic he was being. She would never try to find out though: She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

So, she would advise against it; ask him to think of another way; while hiding her fear behind concern, and her love behind the business.

And he would kiss her cheek and tell her not to worry.

_I'll be all right…_

She would be left to worry and wonder if it would be the last time.

And then he would come back, and they would do it all again the next time.

_Go ahead and make me cry…_

She didn't have to do it. He was old enough to make his own decisions and to live with the consequences. She didn't have to ignore the hurt and pain he caused her and bounce back to take it all again. But it was the way it worked with them. It was the way it worked with her: She cared.

She knew that his words and his actions in the heat of the moment were not intended to cut so deeply that it made her cry. She knew that she had never told him of her true feelings so she could hardly expect him to consider them when deciding where to spend the night.

She refused to acknowledge the little voice inside her that insisted she didn't need to _tell_ him how she felt: He was Cal Lightman.

She did wonder, occasionally, if it would give him pause if she didn't bounce back. She would never try to find out though: She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

So she hid her pain and hid her tears. To cry over this, in front of him, would raise too many questions. And they didn't talk about those questions.

_I'll be all right…_

She would instigate conversation as if nothing had happened; would shoot him a disapproving look the morning after an 'encounter'.

And she would wonder if there would ever come a day when he would cross the line and admit that he read her at times like that.

She wondered how he would react to what he had to pretend he couldn't see.

_And when you need a place to run to…_

She didn't have to do it. If he could get himself into trouble without her help, he could handle the fallout without her. She didn't have to answer the door at two-thirteen in the morning. But it was the way it worked with them. It was the way it worked with her.

It was these moments, when she was the only person he would turn to, that reinforced her faith in him. He would push her away, he would trample on her feelings, but, ultimately, she was the only one he truly trusted.

She knew that he saw the pain he caused her; that he wished he could stop. But, changing people was not in her nature. And, after all, this was the Cal Lightman she had fallen in love with.

So, she would open her home and her arms to him. They wouldn't speak of why he always turned to her. They wouldn't speak of why she never turned him away. That would raise too many questions.

And they didn't talk about those questions.

_For better, for worse, I got you…_

She did wonder, occasionally, if it would give him pause if she didn't answer the door.

She would never try to find out though.

_I got you._

THE END


End file.
